A Ugandan Gift
by StarshipRangerBoyWonder
Summary: The Ugandans want to thank the Elders for all they have done, but it ends up being harder than they expected. For BoM Secret Santa


{So I had to write a fic for this BoM Secret Santa thing, but I didn't have Word, so this is a fine three months late. The prompt I received was that the Ugandans wanted to thank the boys for all they've done with a gift, but it ends up being harder than they thought. This is basially what crawled out of my think tank. Also, big thanks to Katie for beta reading! Enjoy.}

"Elder Poptarts! See who's at the door!"

"I can't! Elder McKinley is having a scene!"

"I thought we agreed we could break rules?!"

"ELDER PRICE IF YOU SCREAM AGAIN I WILL PUSH THE DARN PILLOW OVER YOUR GOSH DARN FACE AND WAIT FOR THE KICKING TO STOP!"

"..."

"..."

"Exactly which corner of Hell did you crawl out of, Elder Church?!"

"THAT'S IT! ELDER NEELEY, GET UP!"

The entire hut shook as Elder Church forcefully tugged Elder Neeley from his bed and stormed into Elder Price and Elder Cunningham's room. By now the entire hut -minus McKinley- was awake and straining to hear what was happening. It was silent for a while, but then a shrill scream rang around their hut, and to make it simple, Elder Church had a shaking Elder Price pinned against Elders McKinley and Thomas' door in the small hall. Everybody got up (they were ignoring the knocking and talking that was coming from behind the front door) and walked into the hall with enough time to see Elder Price turn the knob and fall into McKinley's room, bringing Church with him.

"Elders! McKinley's having a dream! Can you p-lease take this horseplay somewhere else?!" said Poptarts sternly.

Elder Thomas moved off his companion's bed when the previously thrashing Elder McKinley stilled and sat up. The sight was actually quite laughable: Elder Price and Elder Church sprawled out on the floor; Elder Neeley's thin, pale legs bouncing nervously; Elder Cunningham cheering for Price; McKinley pale and soaked in sweat; not to mention every other Elder practically climbing over one another to see what was going on.

"What the heck, guys?" Elder McKinley giggled. "You're not five."

"Gee, Elda McKinley! You sure have lots of sweat on your Mormon leotard."

Why the heck was Matumbo -plus tens of other Ugandans- standing among the Elders?

McKinley blushed and wrapped himself up in the tangled sheets. "Uh, yes, Elder Mutumbo... I sweat more than other people... Genetics, you know. Er... Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you all here? I mean, we would love to tell you all more about the Book, but we're not as enthusiastic at four in the morning..."

Nabulungi laughed loudly and pushed herself passed everyone so she could sit on McKinley's bed. "We brought a surprise! Bring it in!"

The General and Gali brought in a bowl that was filled with what looked like a failed attempt at brownies. Price could see the remnants of a broken, wooden spoon in the batter along with a few leaves and a fly. The Elders all gagged at the sight and smell of the dish, except for Cunningham and McKinley.

"Wow, Nasa! That looks great!" Elder Cunningham yelled, dipping his finger in the bowl and licking some whatever that was off his finger. He immediately spit it out and had a sizeable tantrum. "Holy smokes, that was HORRIBLE! NO ONE TASTE THAT."

The Ugandans all made hurt faces, and Nabulungi hugged her arms. "We did not do well to thank you?" She mumbled sadly.

McKinley's face dropped. He untangled himself from his sweaty sheets and placed a clammy hand on Nabulungi's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Elder Cunningham may have overreacted. We appreciate the gesture but..." -he looked at a shattered shell in the food- "Does that have nuts in it?"

"Yes! And cocoa and vanilla!" Madalla exclaimed happily.

Elder Zelder raised a shy hand. "I'm allergic to nuts, so I'm counted out..."

"Er- right," continued Elder McKinley. "Anyway, we appreciate it, but I don't think we can eat that."

The General stepped forward and caught McKinley by the collar, lifting him a foot or two off the ground. "You saying we did bad job of thanking you, yes?"

"N-No! Well... I mean, yes, I guess... S-Sorry but I cannot lie! Please let me down!"

"General! I mean- ELDER!" Nabulungi snapped. "We have to try again."

"Sorry, Neosporin," Elder Cunningham murmured.

"Yeah, sorry," all the Elders said.

The General threw McKinley down on his bed and led the Ugandans from the hut. Nabulungi sighed and kissed Cunningham softly on the cheek before leaving with the others. The Elders let out a collective sigh when the last Ugandan had left.

"Way to go, Elder Cunningham," said Elder Church angrily.

"Hey! I'm I'm worse than all of you!" Cunningham bellowed in defense.

"Right," said Elder Neeley. "Nabulungi is somehow your girlfriend now."

Elder Cunningham blushed and played with his fingers. "Well... Not really..."

Elder Zelder yawned, "Just courtin'?"

Cunningham looked confused at the term, but Zelder waved it off before he could ask what it meant. Elder Poptarts had returned to his companion slash District Leader's side and was rubbing soothing circles in the shaking man's back. "Well... I'm not going back to sleep," Elder McKinley admitted to the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Worried, Elder Schrader sat beside Elder McKinley and asked the usual question: "You had the Hell Dream again, didn't you?"

"Oh, Elders, it's nothing," McKinley brushed it off. "Just an usual nightmare. You boys are welcome to sleep some more, but remember we need to be up and at 'em bright and shining!"

The Elders gladly returned to bed where they slept for another two heavenly hours. Elders Thomas and McKinley sat on the floor between the door and beds where they talked about dreams they'd had before. Elder McKinley still didn't understand how one could accidentally read a Playboy, but Poptarts wouldn't have it any other way.

On the other side of the village, the Ugandans were huddled inside Sister Kimbe's tiny hut. "So we've got everything planned?" Nabulungi double checked.

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"Great! Tomorrow we will give the Elders their special gift and they will be so happy!"

The General raised his hand sleepily. "Great, girly. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes! Everyone may sleep!" She sang happily.

The villagers filed out, all taking a proud look at the mud statue they had created. Seven feet high and three feet wide was a hilarious version of the angel, Moroni. But in all honesty... They could've done worse.


End file.
